


[PODFIC] Meditation, by Melime

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Sylvia couldn't meditate.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Women of Star Trek





	[PODFIC] Meditation, by Melime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meditation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457238) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Recorded as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X.

__

_Tilly couldn't meditate. It was less a case of not knowing how, and more a case of being almost physically unable. Meditating was all about staying quiet and emptying one's mind and all those things that she could never master. Her mind was always going too fast, even when it didn't seem to be going to any particular place, and there was no way to settle the chaos into quiet. Asking her to do Vulcan meditation exercises would be like asking her to perform a mind meld, as much as she tried, and acted in all the right ways, she simply wasn't equipped to do that, and would end up looking silly and feeling sillier. All of which were arguments that she used in her rebuttal of Michael's first few invitations to meditate, although she had given it a try before rejecting it completely, so maybe that would explain why Michael had stopped inviting her. Still, she liked to be around when Michael was meditating..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17tCUfOkDR2DD2Z-pk4H3WzG29YW1-89J/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Prodution still


End file.
